1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier, and more particularly to an angular rate amplifier that can maximize the useful signal and minimize noise in the output signals of an angular rate producer to achieve high signal/noise ratio.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, at their origin, the original output signals of a sensor are very weak and contain useful signals and various types of noise. An amplifier is employed to amplify the output signal of the sensor. There are various types of conventional amplifiers, including:
(1) Feedback amplifiers.
With feedback concept in the design of amplifiers, a number of advantages can be obtainable, such as gain desensitivity, bandwidth extension, reduction of nonlinear distortion, and input and output impedance control.
(2) Differential amplifiers.
A differential amplifier is design to amplify the difference between two signals.
(3) Operational amplifiers.
The operational amplifier (commonly call an xe2x80x9cop-ampxe2x80x9d) is a fundamental building block in analog integrated circuit (IC) design, which is actually a very high gain, dc coupled differential amplifier. Op-amps typically have very high input impedance, voltage gains of at least several hundred thousand, and very low dc offset. An op-amp itself is nearly useless. However, op-amps, as building blocks, are to provide a high gain device for use in a feedback circuit. The function of the circuit with op-amp and feedback components depends on the configuration of the feedback components.
(4) Trans impedance amplifiers.
A trans impedance amplifier is selected for use in applications where a signal takes the form of a variation in current. This type of signal is found in a system that has a very large output impedance.
The challenge for design of an amplifier is that the amplifier should amplify the useful signal and suppress the noise of the output signal of the sensors. Therefore, an amplifier should be optimized for a specific sensor to achieve that purpose.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier for an angular rate producer including a MEMS (MicroElectronicMechanicalSystem) angular rate sensor, which can maximize the useful signal and minimize noise in the output signals of an angular rate producer to achieve high signal/noise ratio, so that the signal/noise ratio is much larger than one.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier for an angular rate producer including a MEMS (MicroElectronicMechanicalSystem) angular rate sensor, wherein a noise shield is adapted to maximize the useful signal and minimize noise in the output signals of an angular rate producer to achieve high signal/noise ratio.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier for an angular rate producer including a MEMS (MicroElectronicMechanicalSystem) angular rate sensor, wherein a co-resident trans impedance amplifier is adapted to maximize the useful signal and minimize noise in the output signals of an angular rate producer to achieve high signal/noise ratio.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier for an angular rate producer including a MEMS (MicroElectronicMechanicalSystem) angular rate sensor, wherein a noise shield is co-operated with a co-resident trans impedance amplifier to maximize the useful signal and minimize noise in the output signals of an angular rate producer to achieve high signal/noise ratio.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier for an angular rate producer including a MEMS (MicroElectronicMechanicalSystem) angular rate sensor, wherein the angular rate producer and the noise shield and a co-resident trans impedance amplifier are used in a micro inertial measurement unit (IMU) to improve performance of the micro inertial measurement unit to produce highly accurate, digital angular increments, velocity increments, position, velocity, attitude, and heading measurements of a carrier under dynamic environments.